Wrath of Pestilence
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: TAG TO EPISODE 5.21 Two Minutes to Midnight Dean is left seriously ill after the run-in with Pestilence hurtDean ComfortSam
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 1:**

**Sam:** [sarcastic tone] Wonder why Crowley hasn't called with anything yet?

Sam turned around in his desk chair and just looked at his brother, waiting for a reply. Dean glared at him in that familiar fashion Sam had become accustomed to. It was a common look that Dean and their father shared.

**Dean:** Sam, why don't you just back off! He's the best damn lead we've got…unless there is some back pocket deal you got going with Pestilence that I am unaware of!

Dean waits…Sam turns away from his brother.

**Dean:** Oh, no…I didn't think so!

**Sam:** I know, but Dean don't you feel like there is something he is not telling us? Doesn't it worry you? Because as I recall, that used to make you furious.

**Dean:** Of course I don't trust him! He's a demon for god sake! You know, I'm surprised at you Sammy. Once upon a time you used to willingly be some demon's lap dog. Look where that lead us…right to this pleasant family moment we are having.

Dean got off his bed, grabbed his duffle bag and searched for his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Normally he'd be fine in just a t-shirt and his boxers, but it was a particularly chilly night tonight. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

**Sam:** Dean! I'm just saying, we shouldn't sit here with our thumbs up our ass waiting to make our move.

**Dean:** Sammy, I'm tired, and I don't want to discuss this anymore. Please…just go to sleep. We can figure this out tomorrow, but for now I need sleep. Goodnight.

Sam watched his brother fall asleep. He absorbed every detail of his brother's tense body. He noticed how his brother's face seems to age with each new worry that they face on a daily basis. He noticed how Dean's brow is tense even in sleep and Sam feels guilty for that. He knows that Dean is right, about everything. Crowley truly is their last hope if they plan on stopping the apocalypse and Lucifer. Sam's only concern is that Dean will fall victim to the lies of a demon like Sam had only a year before. He just doesn't want to see Dean get disappointed when Crowley makes false promises to his brother.

Sam's job right now is to try and save Dean, not from a demon or a crossroads deal, but from a force much darker and deadlier; himself. Dean is Dean's biggest threat to his survival. He acts so quickly and doesn't really care what happens to himself in the process. Just a few hours into a peaceful sleep, he hears Dean moan and cough. Dean's body shifts every few seconds and he just continues with the moaning. Sam leaps off his bed and goes to Dean's side. He is 2ft away from Dean and can feel the heat that is radiating off his brother in nuclear proportions.

Sam shakes his brother in an effort to wake him up.

"Dean…"

No response from his brother was ever a good sign.

"Dean, you're burning up. You gotta wake up man."

Sam ran to their medical kit which was tucked away in Dean's duffle bag. He searched that kit frantically for the thermometer. He stuck in Dean's ear and waited not even a second for the reading. It was a higher number than Sam would have liked to see: 104.6.

"Oh my god! Dean!"

Sam was unsure of what to do; he knows Dean would kill him for going to a hospital. Instead, he ran to the ice machine just outside of their room and started running back frantically; filling their tub with ice. When it was full enough, Sam grabbed Dean and practically dragged his heavy body into the tub. Sam could have sworn, when Dean's body was submerged in enough ice, that it literally sizzled from the heat. Even though Dean's eyes remained closed during this whole experience, he still reacted to the sudden temperature change that was hitting his body.

"Sammy….did we make a pit stop in Alaska? Too cold! Sammy….stop…" Dean was agitated by the sudden ice bath he found himself in.

"Dean, you have to calm down. Come on man, just breathe with me. Your fever is really high and it had to come down quick. It's either this or the hospital man. You pick."

Sam knew that his brother would really rather let Sam try and help him before seeking out the hospital. Sam tried to soothe his brother by running a comforting hand through Dean's sweaty spiky brown hair. Dean was still breathing too erratically.

"Dean, come on. You have to calm down your breathing…I need you to try for me."

"_I need him to be okay"_ Sam thought to himself.

Sam suspected that Dean's fever was rising again rather than getting better. He ran back to Dean's bed and grabbed the thermometer again. Just as he suspected, Dean's fever wasn't any better. It had hit 105.1 now.

"_Alright kiddo, hospital time."_

Sam couldn't believe it, or maybe he could.

"_It must be that good old Winchester luck striking again" Sam remarked sarcastically._

He grabbed Dean, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back, and carried him out to the car in his arms.

"Sammy...where...?"

"It's hospital time Dean. You are too sick for me to take care of you and your fever isn't getting any better. Just hang on man."

"Sammy...? Scared man…"

"I know Dean. I know you are, but I am gonna be with you all the way."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to forget what was going on around him. In the back of his mind, he knew his baby brother would take care of him.

Dean's cough worsened over the 15 minute drive to the hospital. It started as a shallow wheeze, but soon became a strong bark that appeared quite painful for Dean. His cough took on a wet sound that concerned Sam. Sam pulled the impala to the side of the road, looked back at Dean and found the source of the wet sound. Sam looked at his brother and saw red spots on his brother's lips and hands.

"Dean? Is that blood? Are you coughing up blood?"

"What...Oh, hell…," Dean looked equally as shocked as Sam, "Guess you better step on it Sammy."

Sam started the car and raced to the hospital in double-time. Now that blood was involved, things were more serious.

"Hang on Dean!"

"I'm trying Sammy."

Dean's head felt heavier than it had and Dean decided to let it rest on the seat of the impala the rest of the way there.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 2:**

Sam pulled up in front of the hospital and everything happened in a blur. Voices, faces, questions, papers to be filled out, and Dean's hand slipping from his as the doctors pried him away from Sam. Everything happened faster than Sam could blink. A mob of people had surrounded him. They were asking questions about Dean and his condition. He felt powerless; he couldn't help his brother, but every fiber in his body told him that he should be helping Dean. Logically Sam knew that the doctors could help him better than he had.

One of the nurses fought through the fog that had developed in Sam's mind and was able to pry some answers from him on her third try. He heard the nurse calling him, but thought it was all a lie. On her third time, he actually "heard" her.

"Sir…sir, what's your name? Can you tell me what happened?"

Sam figured it was probably best to make sure every detail got into the story, no matter how minute it was. He didn't want to leave out something that could be important later.

"My name is Sam. That's my brother, Dean. He, uh, he went to sleep around 11 and everything seemed fine. I think he had a headache though. I can always tell because he talks quieter than normal, ya know? Maybe a little after 5am he had a fever of 104.6. I put him in ice to try and cool him down, but it didn't work. His fever had risen again. That's when I decided to bring him in…"

"You did everything right. It's good you brought him in when you did. Now, I just need you to fill out…"

"Is my brother going to make it? I can't lose him. He is the only family I have."

Sam's eyes started to tear up. He almost broke down right there, but he didn't. He has to stay strong for Dean.

The nurse did not really know what to say. She just did the best that she could.

"I can't say for sure. The doctors should be here soon to talk to you about your brother. Look, the doctors here are some of the best in the state. This is the best place your brother can be and you did the right thing by bringing him in when you did. My name is Jackie and if you need some extra support I can stay with you. My shift ends at 7. After that, how about I buy you some coffee and breakfast and you can tell me about your brother."

Sam knew Dean would be proud of him for picking up a chick, especially a nurse, while there were more important things happening. Sam laughed inside just picturing what Dean's reaction would be when he told him. Sam decided to take her up on the offer. He would need all the support he could get.

"Sure. I'd like that. Plus, I think it would make my brother kind of proud of me, knowing that I let someone take care of me as well."

"He sounds like a great brother. Look, I've gotta go finish my rounds, but we'll meet up later. I'll come find you."

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem Sam."

Nurse Jackie walked away and Sam took the first available seat and stayed there, his fingers clenched under his legs waiting for news on his brother. About 15 minutes later, a man in a starch white lab coat holding a chart came walking toward Sam. He figured it must be Dean's doctor and he was holding tightly to the evaluation of Dean's condition. He just hoped and prayed that somewhere on that chart the doctor had written down what's wrong with Dean and how to fix it.

"Hello there. Are you the family of Dean Winchester?"

Sam almost said no, forgetting that he had given them his real insurance card for the both of them. He figured that this was not a time to worry because it seems that the doctor doesn't recognize the last name. He just played it extremely cool.

"Yes. I am his brother, Sam Winchester. Doc, how is he? Can I see him?"

"Not just yet Sam. I am Doctor Jameson the head physician on your brother's case. I think it would be best if you sat down for this."

Sam was extra worried now. Whenever a doctor asks you to sit down to hear news, you know that it is really bad.

"Wow. It must be super serious if you want me to sit."

"I'm not going to lie. It's not good news, but it's not a lost cause either."

"Sam, Dean seems to have contracted scarlet fever, meningitis and syphilis. I have never seen this before, but all three of these diseases could become fatal if untreated. We pulled Dean's medical history and it seems that he had his shots as a child and then again just before his 20th birthday, but then that was it. Now, meningitis is common among children, but you can also get it from traveling to under developed countries. Has Dean done much traveling lately?"

"NO. Dean doesn't fly ever. He has a severe terror of airplanes. He drives everywhere."

"I see. Now all these are treatable. I have him on 3 different antibiotics. Doxycycline for the syphilis because I saw in his file that he is allergic to penicillin. He is also taking medications to clear up the scarlet fever, but the medications for the meningitis are only a temporary fix. That's the one that is concerning me the most actually."

"What's the trouble with it?"

"It seems to be infecting his brain as well. We noticed that there is some swelling in his brain that could cause further damage if it worsens. I placed Dean in a medically induced coma so that his body can take the time to heal."

"Doc, what are the chances that my brother will survive? Should I plan for the worst?"

"It's still too soon to tell and your brother seems like a fighter, so I wouldn't give up yet. I gave him enough of the drug to last 3 days. So over the next 3 days I will monitor the swelling and if it shows improvement, I'll wake him up."

"Thank you doctor. May I go see him now?"

"Yes, of course. He's in the ICU ward so he can get some extra care. It's room 616. I am going to alert the staff that you are his brother and under no circumstances are they to prohibit you from being in his room."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"It's my pleasure Sam. I'm a brother too, so I sympathize. Now, go see your brother. Talk to him."

Sam was pleased that Dean was receiving top notch care by one of the best doctors he had ever encountered in all his life.

Sam walked into his brother's hospital room. It was large and dead silent, except for the occasional beeps coming from the machines that are keeping Dean alive. One machine monitors his heart and blood pressure making sure that someone knows that his heart is still beating. He doesn't have a ventilator, which is good news because it means that he can breathe on his own. Dean had multiple IV's hanging next to his bed and connecting to him. They are filled with antibiotics and fluids that will hopefully save his life. There are also machines monitoring the swelling in his brain. Swelling in his brain…leave it to Dean Winchester to get a swollen brain after having 3 fatal diseases attack his body all at once. A coincidence that is too odd, even for them.

Sam pulled a chair up to Dean's bedside and held tightly onto the hand that did have an IV sticking out of it. He squeezed Dean's hand as hard as he could hoping to elicit some kind of response from his brother.

"Dean…you have to get better. You hear me? The doctor is hopeful and says you just have to wake up first. So…don't take too long. Okay?"

Sam rested his weary head right next to Dean's side, still holding onto his brothers limp, warm hand. Sam knew that as long as he was by Dean's side, nothing could ever come between them and their brotherly bonds.

**TBC**

So? What do you think? Is it dumb? Give me suggestions, questions, comments. Don't be shy or too afraid to make an opinion known. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 3:**

Nurse Jackie came in as promised. She was able to find out where Dean had been placed. The sight she walked in on just broke her heart. Sam's shaggy head of hair lay right next to his ill brother. She walked closer to the bed and saw Sam's big strong hand grasping tightly to his brother's. It was a bittersweet scene there in front of her. It made her pray extra hard that Dean pulls through this, for the sake of her new obsession.

She sidled up next to Sam and nudged his shoulder a bit. Luckily he is a light sleeper and nearly jumped from his seat at her touch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then noticed the new presence in his brother's room. He turned around in his seat.

"Oh, Jackie…hi. You startled me. Is it 7am already?"

"A little bit after. I got caught up with a patient. It's more like 8:15am. So…what do you say? Food? Coffee? Who turn down such a deal?"

Sam hated to admit that actually was hungry. He hated the thought of leaving Dean for even a second, but also knew that Dean would flip out if he didn't take care of himself. So, Sam took her offer.

"Sure. Only if you will let me buy you coffee, otherwise the deal is off."

"Deal Mr. Winchester. Shall we?"

"Yea. Let's go."

[Diner]

Jackie brought Sam to a diner that she was a regular at. It is only 2 minutes away from the hospital, so that made Sam a bit happier. They sat down and ordered: Sam had coffee, black and scrambled eggs. Jackie had waffles and peppermint tea. Sam took large gulps of his coffee drinking almost all of it in one fell swoop. He placed it down on the table and started to push his eggs around in the plate. Jackie put down her fork and knife and folded he arms on the table. It was clearly Sam's turn to talk.

"So, Sam, what's the story with you?"

Sam gave a soft chuckle and just smiled. His story is pretty lengthy. Maybe, if he tries really hard, he could think of the field trip summary version for her.

"My story? Uh, my brother and I have been on an extended road trip. We, uh, kind of started working together then too. It's been good, great actually."

"You two seem really close. I have never seen someone so completely attentive to their sibling like that. What's the deal?"

"When I was a baby, there was a house fire that killed my mom…"

"Oh, Sam I am so sorry"

"It's okay. Dean carried me out the front door and ever since then…I don't know. He's made it his life's mission to protect me. Now I am just returning the favor."

"I can see that. Well, I think it's great that you guys watch out for one another like that."

"Yeah. Dean's pretty awesome. I don't always show him enough gratitude for all he has done and sacrificed for me."

"So. What did the doctors tell you about Dean? I was gonna try to sneak a peek at his chart, but I never got a chance to get back to the nurses' station."

"Dr. Jameson seems optimistic about Dean's fever going away, but he says that I should not give up yet"

"Has he woken up any?"

"Oh, right. They placed him in a medically induced coma so that his body can just focus on healing. There is apparently swelling in his brain that was caused by the meningococcal infection."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry…I will be praying for Dean every day, but I am sure he'll be just fine."

Sam took the last sips of his coffee and the eggs he'd ordered.

"Well, I hate to cut out on our little breakfast, but I have to go home. Shower. Rounds tonight. I'll stop by and see you then."

"Bye Jackie…and Jackie?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks for listening to me ramble on."

"No problem Sam. It was fun."

Sam put down the money for his half of the check and then proceeded back to the hospital. He had to get back to Dean.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 4:**

Sam walked back into Dean's room just as his brother's classic ringtone, smoke on the water by deep purple, started furiously playing from his phone. He had to find Dean's jacket he'd worn when he brought him in. He found it in this tiny closet they had in the room. Sam grabbed for the phone and answered. The caller id said Bobby.

"Damn it to hell ya idjit! I have been calling for 10 minutes! What the hell's the big idea?"

"Bobby? What's up?"

"Sam? Where's your brother?"

Sam realized then that in all the madness with Dean, he'd forgotten to call Bobby and let him know what was happening.

"Sorry, Bobby…I guess I forgot to call you. Dean's sick…like wrath of pestilence sick. He's in the hospital…"

Bobby could not believe his ears. One of his "sons" was sick and the other had just "forgotten" to call him. Well, how do you like that?

"Sam. What hospital?"

"St. Luke's, Davenport Iowa."

"Alright. I'm calling Castiel. He zap me there…it'll be much quicker than me driving."

"We'll be here."

A nurse walked into the room just as Sam hung up with Bobby. She was coming to do her check on Dean's stats…making sure that he was still among the "living". Whatever that means, because when it comes to his brother that could really mean something else. Dean was hooked up to so many machines. The nurse checked them all with precision and care.

"Excuse me…nurse. When do you think my brother will wake up? I know the doctor said 'in 3 days' but that was just an estimate…"

"That really depends on how Dean feels about it. Is he a fighter?"

Sam stopped and thought for a moment. _He's not just a fighter…he's also just too stubborn._

"Oh yea…my brother will fight till the very last possible second and even afterward. He's come back from the brink of death before."

"Then he'll be fine. I think he just needs another night. His body was so dehydrated from the fever, I think he just needs another night of rest and the fluids he has pumping into him. Don't worry too much dear."

The nurse just smiled at Sam, completely adoring the way he is caring for his brother's well-being.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you alone with your brother now."

Sam pulled a chair alongside the rails of Dean's bed. Dean's complexion seemed paler than before, if that was possible. It felt cool to the touch, clammy maybe. He wondered if Dean's body temperature had risen again. He looked over, but saw that he had a steady temperature of 101.1. Not bad…but not good either. Just then, Cas and Bobby appeared next to Dean's bedside.

"I thought that damn nurse would never leave. What was she telling you her life story and then some?"

"Well hi there. How was your flight?"

Sam was just trying to lighten the mood by joking, but when he saw Bobby frowning at him…he knew that he should stop.

"I should go," Cas said. "I am going to see if I can find any information that will be useful. Just call if you need me."

"So how is he doing?" Bobby asked. "He looks like death warmed over."

"He's managed to contract syphilis, meningitis, and scarlet fever. They are all treatable with antibiotics, but the meningitis caused swelling in his brain. The fever and the swelling in his brain are both dangerous so he is in a medically induced coma to give him some extra healing time."

Sam took a breath. That was a mouthful of Dean's current diagnosis. Bobby just looked over at Sam, not really knowing what to say. He was, however, incredible tempted to ask Sam the age old question.

"Sam. How in god's name did that happen?"

Sam thought for a moment. He had been wondering the same thing. That's when he realized. It had to have been from Pestilence. As a parting gift, he'd made Dean sick.

"It's Pestilence…it has to be."

"Pestilence…the horseman you boys just popped? How?"

"Before he left, he said 'it's too late'. Maybe this was part of his last gift."

"It's a long shot kid, but it works for me. So what do we do?"

"I think we just have to let the doctors keep treating Dean. I don't know what else to do."

Sam was dead on his feet. He'd been up for 20 hours watching his brother. Bobby was picking up on that fact. He could see that Sam was ready to drop right there, if he did not sleep soon.

"Sam, did you get any sleep? You look half as bad as Dean does."

"I got a couple of hours. I need to be here when he wakes up though. I promised him…"

"You will be, but sit down and try to sleep a little. I'll wake you if he does anything."

That was 10:15 on Tuesday morning. Dean was admitted five hours ago. Sam woke up again a little after midnight and saw that Bobby was asleep in the chair next to him. He got up, stretched and went for some coffee. He'd just slept for an entire day. He needed to stay awake…for Dean. Dean had been admitted 14 hours earlier. Dean had been unconscious the whole time. He just really needed to talk to his brother again, and see those deep green eyes open and alert. Sam and Bobby have sat vigil at Dean's side the entire time.

While Sam was grabbing a fresh coffee for both he and Bobby, Castiel used this time to pop into Dean's room with news.

"Cas, did you find out anything?"

"Yes. Pestilence made Dean sick as a last effort against the Winchester's. There is no 'mystical mojo cure' to be found though."

"So, what you're saying is what? Dean just has to ride it out? He's gotta get better on his own?"

"I am sorry. My 'angel juice' as you call it is not able to heal another yet. I am still drained."

"Well, thanks for looking into it Cas. I don't mean to shout at ya…it's just…these boys…I love them like my own…ever since John first dropped them on my doorstep."

"Shall I go tell Sam?"

"Nah, you go on. I'll tell him when he gets back in here."

Castiel zapped out of Dean's room. He was headed back to Heaven to wait any information that might be floating around about the impending battle.

Bobby moved his chair a bit closer to Dean's bed. He picked up the hand that Sam had been attached to before. He figured at least this way…Dean knew that someone was still with him.

"Boy…you better be up and around soon. Why do you always gotta do this? Huh…I'm an old man. I won't always be around to watch your ass. Sam needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up. There's work to be done. So come on, son…what do you say?"

As if Bobby actually expected Dean to answer, he just sat, watching Dean's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Next thing he knew, the man on the receiving end of Bobby's hand showed a sign that he'd heard him. His hand squeezed back ever so slightly. Bobby jumped from his seat at the pressure change and watched to see if Dean was waking up. He wasn't, but that hand squeeze was good enough for him.

Sam came waltzing back into the room a couple of seconds afterwards. He saw that his brother was still in the same spot he had been for 2 days.

"Hey Bobby. I got some coffee…"

"Sam! He squeezed ma hand…I was talking to him and I think he heard me."

"Dr. Jameson said that might happen. Involuntary body movements and such."

"Thanks for the jo, boy. Uh…Cas came back with news while you were gone…and…well. It isn't good news boy."

"What did he say Bobby?"

"He said that Pestilence did this to your brother…but Dean has to get himself out of it. He just has to hang on as long as he can and get well with the help of doctors."

Sam couldn't say anything. His brother is dying and the angels are refusing to help him. They would rather sit around planning their battle tactics for the war against the devil, than help one man. "The good of the many outweighs the good of the few" really plays a big part here.

"Sam? Son, did you hear what I said?"

"Yea…uh, Bobby…uh, I have to go get some air. I am gonna step out for a few moments.

"Sure, Sam…take your time. I'll sit with Dean. Don't need the both of you laid up."

Sam headed for the front hospital doors, but on his way he saw the sign that said "chapel". He turned right into that corridor and headed straight for the chapel. Maybe if he prayed for his brother's recovery, it would help.

"God or whoever is listening. I know I haven't really believed all the time, but that's no reason to punish Dean. He is such a good man. He has saved more people than I can count. Is death his punishment for being too good and caring about the world? Just…don't take my brother from me. I couldn't live without him. I need him here. Just…please… (Sam wipes tears from his cheeks as more form in his eyes) just don't let my brother die. Not like this…laid up in a hospital bed…he needs help…please?"

Sam sat on the chapel floor and cried for a good five minutes. Then he cleaned himself up and walked back towards his brothers room. He got back and Bobby stood to stretch.

"Sam, I am gonna head to a motel I saw 2 exits back. I can do some research and see if there is some way to help him a little faster than medicines. Call me if anything comes up."

"Alright Bobby. Thanks for sitting with him."

"Call me."

Sammy re-claimed his spot next to Dean and dozed off, his head falling into his chest. That's when the monitor's started beeping.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 5:**

It was that horrifying sound. The sound that tells you that your loved one is being torn from this world. The sound that makes you feel as if you have failed that person. Sam looked over and the heart rate monitor was freaking out. It meant Dean was dying. He pressed the button and the nurses would come rushing in any minute.

"Dean! Hang on man!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to stand outside for now."

"No! He needs me! I…"

"We need all the space we can get so we can care for him. Now please let us do our jobs and save your brother."

Dr. Jameson was in Dean's room first and had been pounding on his brother's chest, when they weren't shocking him. His heart stopped and Dean was dying. His brother was giving up. Sam stood by the door watching as the medical team fought for his brother's life and attempted to re-start his heart. The nurses were intubating so they could help force air into his lungs and hopefully get him breathing again.

"Charge to 300...Clear"

"Nothing still doctor."

"We are not losing him! Come on Dean…don't do this! Give him an amp of atropine."

"It's in…doctor, we should…"

"No! I promised his brother I promised his brother I would not let him die. Charge to 300 again. Clear!"

Dean's body arched off the bed each time. Finally Dean's heart started going back into sinus rhythm. He was back among the living…sort of.

"Alright Dean. Welcome back."

Doctor Jameson listened to Dean's breathing and that wet heavy sound from before was back. It had gotten even worse. Dean's fever had gone back up again. It's 102.7. Not good. He decided that Dean should be put on a ventilator, just as precaution.

"Nurse, make sure that his vent is properly inserted. His breathing is off and I would feel better knowing he had some assistance breathing for now. Plus, I want to up his dosage of antibiotics to the next highest amount. His fever seems to have risen. I am gonna go talk to the brother."

The nurse pulled the curtain across so she could get to work on the ventilator. Doctor Jameson walked out of Dean's room to find Sam. He found him sitting in a ball on the floor; his knees drawn to his chest and his head down.

Dr. Jameson stopped, wiped his hands over his face and through his hair, leaving it on the back of his neck. He was preparing himself mentally for what he was going to tell Sam about his dying brother.

"Sam?"

Sam heard the doctors voice and jumped up from the floor in a matter of milliseconds.

"How's Dean?"

"Your brother's condition has worsened. I am doing everything in my power to keep him alive."

"What happened?"

"Your brother's lungs have filled with fluid that made breathing harder, and because he wasn't getting enough oxygen his heart was pumping erratically. He went into cardiac arrest…"

"Oh god…is he?"

"We are doing everything we can to help keep him alive, but with everything that his body is going through…his chance of survival diminishes. I'm sorry."

"We hooked him up to a ventilator and hopefully having some extra help breathing will jump start the healing process."

"What about the fever and the swelling in his brain?"

"His fever rose slightly, but not much higher. I increased the antibiotics which should also help the swelling."

Sam took a moment to formulate his questions in his mind and store away all the information he'd just been given regarding his brother's condition. It was all too much to take on himself.

"Doc…be honest. My brother is going to die…isn't he?

"I can't say for sure Sam. In most cases, it would be a yes, but your brother is much different. He is extremely stubborn and is fighting harder than most would. His body is putting in 115% effort where only 75% is possible. The next 24 hours will be crucial to his improving."

"Will he ever wake up?

"We will have to just be patient with Dean. I'll be back to check on him a little later."

"Thanks doc."

Sam was standing in the hallway just staring into Dean's room. He was like a statue; still and vulnerable. Their eyes have a likeness to that of a person's but, show no "life" in them. They say that the eyes are like a doorway to someone's soul. Sam's soul was in pain, hurting, battered and bruised; because he had to stand there and watch his brother slowly fade away.

The nurse exited Dean's room and found Sam just standing there. She said nothing, because honestly…what could she say? She just put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, signaling that he could go be with his brother again. Sam wiped his tears and took up residence, once again, by Dean's bedside, never looking away.

Dean's complexion was awful. It had a grayish tint, and his freckles were more obvious. His lips which were normally pinker than a guy's lips should be had a palish-bluish tint. The ventilator blocked part of Dean's face from Sam's view. It made his brother seem smaller on his bed than he should have. It was wrong, all of this was wrong. Dean should never look that way.

"Dean, come on man. Open your eyes. Let us all see those beautiful greens."

Nothing. Dean hasn't moved on his own since his arrival. Sam sat there just waiting to hear his brothers voice again.

"Get up already man! You've been asleep for 3 days. I just need to talk to my brother again."

Sam gave up trying to wake up his brother right now. He will wake up on his own. He realized that he'd never called Bobby to share the latest information on Dean's condition. He reached into his jeans pocket for his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Bobby…" Sam sounded so somber on the phone and was starting to tear up again. His voice was all choked up.

"Sam…what's wrong? Is Dean…?" he said, implying that Dean was dead and this was Sam calling to tell him that Dean was dead.

"No…sorry. No…but closer to it than before."

"What happened son? Talk to me."

"He…he went into cardiac arrest a little while ago…they had to shock his heart Bobby."

Bobby was silent, but Sam heard his intake of breath on the other end.

"What did they say Sam? Why did his heart stop?"

"His lungs have filled with fluid, his fever keeps going up and the swelling hasn't gone done any. He just keeps getting worse."

"He just needs some more time to…"

"He could die Bobby! Do you hear me? His body is shutting down and he is giving up. He's always said that he was done with this life…maybe this is him getting out?"

"Don't say that son. You know your brother…he's too stubborn to do that."

"He can't breathe Bobby… (tears welled up him Sam's eyes) he can't breathe on his own. A machine has to help him. I don't know what to do."

Bobby could tell that Sam was getting emotional so he gave him a moment to just let go and express how he was feeling.

"Sam, listen to me a minute boy. Your brother is strong and you have to believe that he will get through this. He'll fight forever. You know that. It's who your brother is."

"Stubborn is what he is."

"Right. I have a suggestion for the meantime. Call me crazy, but it might be our only shot. I think we need to have a little faith…pray."

"Anything is worth a shot. I'm gonna go Bobby."

"Keep me posted kid."

Just then, Nurse Jackie came in with extra pillows and blankets for the boys.

"Hiya Sam."

She reached out and planted her hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped from his seat at the sudden touch. He hadn't even heard her walk in.

"Jackie…hi. I didn't even hear you come in."

"It's the shoes. They are so soft that it's like wearing a sock to work, but then you end up scaring half the patients when you just appear out of nowhere…or in this case, their brother's…I'm rambling. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. This room has been so quiet for the past few days. I was going to go nuts, if I didn't talk soon."

"Yea. I heard about Dean through the other nurses. I'm sorry. I will keep Dean in my prayers."

"Thank you. I appreciate it and I am sure Dean would too. It seems to be the only solution at this point."

" Does your brother always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Charm an entire ICU nursing staff when he isn't even awake. They are all placing bets on his eye color. The number one guess is blue."

"Hate to disappoint…but they are green…and yes. He has always just had that charm. He's a chick magnet…as he says."

"I figured he would be."

"So, what do you have for me there?"

"Oh, right. It's why I came in here. I brought you and your brother some extra pillows and blankets. My mother told me once that 'when you are sick, the best cure is comfort'. Also, I was thinking that his lungs might clear up a little if he has an extra pillow propping his head up."

"Thank you."

Sam reached for the pillow and blanket she brought for him to sleep with. While he set up his space, she tended to Dean and he looked more comfortable already.

"You didn't have to do that. I like taking care of my brother."

"Yea, but who takes care of you. You needed rest. So, hopefully now you can sleep."

"I appreciate your kindness."

"Alright. I am gonna go finish my rounds up. Try to get some sleep, okay? We don't need 2 ill Winchesters on our hands. I don't think the nurses would be able to handle it. By the way…green you say?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I am gonna put some money into this bet and use my knowledge to my advantage."

"Good luck with that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural: The Wrath of Pestilence**

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are waiting for Crowley to provide them with the location of Pestilence. Before he can, Pestilence makes a move and comes to the boys; a surprise attack, if you will. An attack on Dean's life. Can Sam help his brother before it is too late?

Note: I do not own anything about the boys, pestilence or anything else from the Supernatural world. It all belongs to Eric Kripke and his company.

**Chapter 6:**

When Sam woke up the following morning, he felt the sun on his face. It was warm; soothing…an almost maternal satisfaction came with it. The maternal feel could also have been coming from the brunette sleeping in the chair next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but nature was calling and the last thing he wanted was to pull a five year old in front of her.

He maneuvered his hand out from under his blanket, rubbed his eyes and stretched out as best he could. He gave her shoulder a slight nudge, and that woke her almost immediately.

"Jackie…wake up sunshine!"

"Hi Sam…why are you in my bedroom?"

Sam had to laugh at her now. She had clearly forgotten where she was and why. Sam really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"You're in Dean's hospital room. You must have fallen asleep."

"Oh…right. I finished rounds and I was so tired. I figured you wouldn't mind if I just joined you and Dean. That's okay…right?"

"Yea, it's fine. A little company never hurt anyone. Sleep well?"

"As best as I could, considering I slept in a plastic chair all night. You?"

"Same here. I sleep enough, so, I don't complain."

"So…I spoke to Dr. Jameson early this morning. He says that Dean is finally starting to show some improvements. His fever finally broke late last night, and the fluids in his lungs are clearing up. He thinks that they can remove the vent by the afternoon."

"Oh my god! Thank god! I just need him to wake up and that's enough for me."

"I think the nurses will be the saddest to see him go."

"Yea…he gets that a lot."

"I'll bet…he seems like quite the charmer."

Sam didn't say anything. He was lost in the features of his brother's slightly pinker, less sweaty, face. Jackie took that as a signal to head out…give Sam some alone time with his brother.

"Sam, I'm going to head out. There's a hot shower and cookie dough ice cream with my name on it waiting at home. I am leaving you my cell number. That way you can call me when Dean comes to. Bye."

"Thank you Jackie. You have been such a help to me."

A little while later, Sam rose from his seat, stretched a little more and walked to the bathroom. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gone. Leave it to Dean though, to stop him from going this time either. Just as he shut the bathroom door, Dean started choking on the ventilator.

Dean gasped for air, except the ventilator stopped him from doing so. He found it difficult to calm down, so he made sort of a choking, gagging sound. Sam ran to his brother's bedside. He pressed the call button behind his head. His brother was awake…choking, and grasping for air, but at least awake.

"Dean! Oh my god! You have to calm down your breathing man…come on. Breathe with me now…in….and out….in…and out. There you go."

Dean's breathing started to regulate as Sam coached him along. The nurses and Dr. Jameson all came to the room. He did all the routine examinations for someone who just woke up from their "coma". He determined that Dean's lungs were clear of any fluids.

"Guess this means it's time to take out the vent. Dean…you have to follow my directions. When I pull the tube out, I need you to cough really big for me; otherwise this will be more painful than it has to be."

Dean shook his head that he'd understood. Dr. Jameson pulled the tube and Dean coughed up a storm.

"Great job Dean. Your throat is going to be very sore for a little while. So, here is a notepad and a pen. Write down anything you need to say."

Sam was waiting in the hallway…again, for them to signal that he could go back in to see his brother. When they finally did, Sam bolted for Dean's room.

"Alright Sam. You and Dean have a lot of catching up to do. I'll leave you boys alone."

Doctor Jameson signaled Sam over for a moment.

"Sam, I've given him a notepad and pen so he can write down anything he needs to tell you or anyone else. His throat is going to be extremely rough for a long time. I don't want him to overdo it. Also, the swelling in his brain is completely healed, but he may be slightly confused…just go slow."

"Thank you Dr. Jameson…I appreciate everything"

Sam walked back over to Dean. He still looked sick, but that was probably just sweat from when his fever broke. The first thing he would do was throw his brother in the shower. He must feel gross.

"Hey Dean. How ya' feelin'?"

[Raspy voiced] "Better…wan' g'"

He had to cough already and signaled for the water and ice chips. His throat was too rough.

"Dean! You are supposed to write everything for now. No talking!"

"Don' tal' never ge' better. Go?"

"Go where? You just woke up. You can't leave the hospital!"

Dean just frowned at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. Sam hoped that it meant Dean would listen to the doctors and behave for once. He would have to wait and see.

"Water…please."

"Sure thing Dean."

Sam gave him the water and just as Dean raised the glass to his lips and let the cool water rush down, he flashed back to being dumped in the cold ice in the motel bathroom. Dean dropped the cup right out of his hands and luckily it fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted as he coughed up a storm from the sudden use of his voice. Then he ran his hands over his tired eyes.

"Sorry…slipped."

"Dean, forget the water. What's going on with you?"

"Noth'…distracted." Dean went silent after that.

He was looking tired and the doctor did say not to wear him out.

"Dean. I am glad that you want to rest but I need to ask you some questions first. What do you remember? Do you remember how you got here?"

"Got sick…fever…ice bath…u worried. Thasit."

Sam was glad to hear that he at least remembered all of that. The important facts. Should he tell his brother how long he has been in the hospital…unconscious…dying? No. Unless Dean inquires about it, he didn't need to know.

"That's good Dean."

"Sammy...Tired."

"Alright Dean. You rest for now. I'll be right here. Maybe you can go home soon."

Dean just smiled as he dozed off.

He didn't sleep more than 15 minutes though. Just as he woke up, Dr. Jameson came in to check in. He had a feeling Dean would be ready to get out of the hospital, into a real bed and real clothes. Maybe even get to take a shower.

"So, Dean, how are we feeling?"

Dean followed the doctor's orders from earlier and wrote his response:

"Well, that's to be expected. The breathing tube normally has that effect on people and the headache could also be from that. We can probably give you some Advil for both. Do you have any questions for me?"

Dean saw this as an opportunity to ask about his departure plans from this destination "not vacation." Like the good little patient he is, he wrote out this message also:

"Well, Dean, you recovered quite nicely and fever seems to have completely recovered itself. Maybe…if you continue being good…I will release you this afternoon."

Hearing those words flow from the doctor's mouth caused a humongous smile to creep across his face.

"Of course Dean, I will do it just as soon as I finish with you. You are the luckiest guy in the world to have a brother who is completely devoted to you. Treat him well. I wish the both of you luck. Try not to talk for a week and drink lots of tea."

Dean just nodded at the doc's requests.

Doctor Jameson woke Sam and filled him in on every detail he told Dean. 2 hours later, Dean was signing his release forms and was on his way out the door.

They arrived back at the motel and Dean ran straight for the shower. He went in looking like the peanuts character "Pig Pen" and came out looking as clean as a whistle. On top of it all, his skin color was coming back in since the sickness. A few minutes later, Dean exited the bathroom; steam pouring out of it, and dressed in his favorite sweats.

"Nite Sammy."

Dean went to bed, which was out of character for him, but under the circumstances, understandable. Dean fell asleep before going under the covers, so Sam went over to his brothers bed and tucked the sheets around him.

"Goodnight Dean. Sleep tight."

**THE END.**

**Review please! Did you enjoy this last chapter? I felt that I had been dragging it out too long and it needed to end. So how do you like my attempt of ending it? If there any suggestions to a better ending, I am all ears.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
